


A Solstice Wedding

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M, Weddings, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: The big day is quickly approaching but Duo is stuck out on a mission. Will he make it back in time?
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	A Solstice Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts).



> Happy Holidays everyone! This is a gift for Duointherain. I hope you enjoy it!

_ December 19, AC 210 _ _   
_ _ Two days before the wedding _

“Where is he?” Heero asked as he paced in front of Quatre’s desk, “He was supposed to be back a week ago!”

“Heero calm yourself.” Quatre told him, “I’m sure Duo is already on his way back. He probably had to lay low to throw off the trail of anyone following him.”

“But what if he isn’t here in time? What then?” Heero demanded, panic in his voice.

“Heero Yuy.” Quatre said in a voice he reserved for his board meetings.

Heero paused and looked at Quatre with wide eyes.

“Are you doubting your soon to be husband?” Quatre asked.

“I… No!” Heero exclaimed, “I would never!”

“Then have some faith that he will be in that church on time!” Quatre told him, “Trowa and Wufei are on their way to get him as we speak. They will make sure Duo is back on time.”

Heero took a deep breath and nodded, “Right… he’ll be here.”

Quatre eyed him before he nodded to himself, “Right. Come on. You need something to keep your mind busy and I need to get away from all this paperwork.” He stood and grabbed his suit jacket before walking around his desk to grab Heero’s arm.

“Where are we going?” Heero asked as he followed behind the Winner CEO.

“Out.” Was all Quatre said.

“But…”

Quatre turned his head to glare at him and Heero fell silent. As Quatre turned away he let out a sigh of relief when the glare disappeared. He’d learned the hard way to never piss Quatre off. 

* * *

_ Unknown Location _ _   
_ _ December 19, AC 210 _

Duo grunted as he was pushed to his knees on the forest floor. His captors, some human traffickers, that he had been sent to gather information on were spread around him. After two days of evading capture they had finally caught him and then held him for at least another five, though Duo wasn’t sure about the exact amount of days… it felt like five. 

He had been gagged and blindfolded before they had brought him outside of their compound to execute him. He was counting down the seconds as they argued about who got to take the shot.

He shifted, muscles tensing as he prepared to run, when he heard a branch crack nearby.

The traffickers hadn’t heard which worked in Duo’s advantage. When the first thug fell to the ground, dead, from a bullet to they shouted in outrage. Then another fell and another.

* * *

  
  


_ Treetops _ _   
_ _ December 19, AC 210 _

Trowa crouched on the branch as he eyed the situation happening in the clearing.

_ “I see oh-two.”  _ He murmured into his microphone,  _ “He’s surrounded by the traffickers, hands tied, gagged, and blindfolded.” _

_ “Copy. I’m in position.”  _ Wufei replied.

Trowa lifted his MTs-116M and took aim at one of the men in the center of the group. He thumbed the safety off and squeezed the trigger as he released his breath. Before the man hit the ground he had taken aim at another. 

The remaining traffickers quickly took cover and Trowa watched as Duo took the chance to run for it. When he had escaped into the trees Trowa turned back to the remaining men as a few tried to follow Duo. 

_ “Target acquired. Heading to the meeting spot.” _

_ “Copy.”  _ Trowa replied,  _ “I’ll follow shortly.” _

* * *

_ December 21, AC 210 _ _   
_ _ Hotel Room _

Duo sighed as the warm spray of water washed over him. It felt amazing and helped a great deal in easing the aches in his body.

They had only just made it back to the city not even an hour ago and Duo had urged Trowa and Wufei to take him to the hotel room where he was supposed to get ready. They had reluctantly agreed and had called Sally to meet them there.

“Duo, Sally’s here!” Trowa called through the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Duo called back.

He sighed and finished washing up before turning off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before grabbing another to dry his body and his hair as he exited the bathroom.

“Sit.” Sally ordered as she pointed to the bed. 

Duo did as ordered. Sally sat on a chair across from him and poked and prodded his many scrapes and cuts.

“You’ll need to come by later so I can do a more thorough checkup.” Sally told him as she took out the supplies she needed from her bag.

“Yes ma’am.” Duo agreed. 

“Chang go to the chapel and let them know Duo will be there soon.” Sally ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” Wufei said.

Duo glanced over and saw that they were already dressed in their tuxedos and wolf whistled, “Dang Chang. Lookin good!”

Wufei rolled his eyes, “Any chance he’ll be stoned out of his mind?”

Sally flashed a grin at him, “Sorry Chang.”

Wufei huffed and left the hotel.

* * *

_ The Chapel _ _   
_ _ December 21, 210 _

Wufei slipped into the chapel and looked around at those gathered. Quatre spotted him and quickly made his way over.

“Duo’s fine. He’ll be here once Sally’s done.” Wufei whispered to him.

Quatre nodded, “How bad was it?”

“Not as bad as we expected.” Wufei admitted, “He might be a few minutes late but he’ll be here.”

Quatre let out a sigh of relief, “I’ll let Heero know he can stop wearing a hole in the carpet.”

“Go. I’ll let Relena know.” Wufei told him.

Quatre nodded and entered a nearby room as Wufei headed further into the building to find Relena.

“Wufei, I take it Duo’s okay then?” Relena asked once he made it to her.

“He’ll be fine.” Wufei agreed, “Quatre is telling Heero now.” 

“Good.” Relena smiled before looking Wufei up and down, “This look suits you.”

Wufei felt his cheeks warm up and he cleared his throat, “Thank you… Excuse me.”

Relena smirked as Wufei walked away and turned back to her conversation with someone Wufei wasn’t acquainted with. 

Soon after everyone was taking their seats as Heero and his best man made their way to the front with Relena. 

Heero did his best to hide his nervousness as he waited for Duo to appear.

“Relax.” Quatre whispered to him, “Duo will be here.”

Heero nodded, jaw tense as he stared down the aisle at where Duo was supposed to appear.

The door opened and Sally slipped inside but Trowa and Duo were nowhere to be seen. Sally gave them a nod and a smile as she took her seat. 

Heero turned his eyes back to the door, it felt like minutes had ticked by before it opened again. He felt most of the tension leave him as Duo appeared but some remained as he saw the way Duo was carrying himself. 

By the time Duo made it down the aisle, Trowa had appeared at the front and had taken his spot. Duo smiled at Heero, eyes bright with happiness as they joined hands.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to make it.” Heero whispered.

“As if anything could keep me away.” Duo responded as he squeezed Heero’s hand.

Relena cleared her throat, “We are gathered here today to witness the union of Heero and Duo. Welcome friends and family! We're glad to have you with us. Today is the beginning of a remarkable journey for this couple. Drawing on their mutual admiration, respect, and trust, they are ready to embark on the next chapter in their lives. We celebrate the love and light evident in their relationship, and wish them well on this joyous occasion.”

Duo tuned most of it out as he stared into Heero’s eyes. It wasn’t until it was time for the vows that he started paying attention again.

“I will now invite the couple to share their vows with one another. Heero and Duo, the promises you make today are sacred; they are the groundwork from which your marriage will grow and blossom over time. Heero, would you like to begin first?” Relena stated.

“Duo, our love is unique, because we are unique. Together we make something that has never been seen before. Together we make a force that holds the power to stand against disaster, an engine of love, the likes of which the world has never seen. Take my hand and as your husband I will begin our journey in honest and true devotion.” Heero recited. 

Duo smiled at him, “Heero, I love you not only for who you are, but for who you make me- the best possible man I can be. Without you I am in darkness and with you I see only light. You are my true love, now and forever.”

They could hear the quiet sniffles and the whispered ‘aww so sweet!’ from their friends. 

“Heero, before your family and friends, do you take Duo as your beloved Husband, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, so long as you both shall live?” Relena asked.

“I do.” Heero stated.

“Duo, before your family and friends, do you take Heero as your beloved Husband, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, so long as you both shall live?” Relena asked again, but this time to Duo.

“Hell yes I do!” Duo smirked.

A smattering of laughter could be heard at his words as Quatre and Trowa handed them the rings. 

“Wedding rings are a traditional symbol of the strength of the bond between two soulmates. This bond is never broken, and continues in a perpetual circle, glowing with warmth and eternal light of two souls in a perfect union. By wearing these rings, you will always be reminded of the connection you share and the vows you have made today.” Relena spoke.

“I, Heero, present you, Duo, with this ring, made from Wing and Deathscythe. It is but a symbol of my love for you and a promise that my love, like this ring, will never break.” Heero stated.

“I, Duo, present you, Heero, with this ring, made from Wing and Deathscythe. It is a promise that my love for you will never break. As long as I have you by my side, we can overcome anything.” Duo smiled as he said the words.

Together they slipped the rings on the others hand and Duo took the chance to bring Heero’s hand up to kiss.

“By the power vested in me by the United Earth Sphere, under the eyes of the Universe, I happily pronounce you Husband and Husband!” Relena smiled, “You may now kiss!”

Those in attendance cheered as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

“Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, I give you Mr. and Mr. Maxwell-Yuy!!” Relena called over the cheers and applause. 

Duo broke the kiss and beamed at Heero, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Heero told him, “Should you be in the hospital?”

“Later.” Duo replied, “For now, let’s enjoy our wedding day.”

Heero nodded slowly and pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss before they turned to face their family and friends. 

“The reception is at the hotel across the street!” Duo told them all, “Feel free to change into more comfortable clothes! I know I will be!”

Everyone laughed as they made their way down the aisle and to the hotel. 

At the reception Duo sank into one of the chairs and let out a sigh of relief. 

“You okay?” Heero asked.

Duo tilted his head back to look at him, “Yeah, just sore and tired. After our first dance I’ll head to the hospital with Sally so she can do a better check than she did in the hotel room.” 

Heero nodded and bent to give him another soft kiss, “I love you.”

Duo smiled into the kiss, “I love you too, with all my heart.”

“Speech!” Hilde called from nearby.

Duo chuckled and turned to Quatre and Trowa, “Sounds like they want a speech.”

Trowa groaned while Quatre merely smiled, “I’ll go first.” Quatre said.

Quatre stood and gently clinked his knife on his glass, “Welcome, everyone. Thank you all for celebrating this glorious day with Heero and Duo.” He beamed at everyone, “For those that aren’t aware, I’m Quatre, Heero’s best man. I’ve known Heero and Duo for around fifteen years now. We’ve been through hard times and good times together and I can only say that each event has brought Heero and Duo closer to each other.”

Heero and Duo smiled at him, “I’ve seen the way Heero relaxes when Duo is near and how captivated they are with each other. Their love for each other is clear and I know that no matter what happens in the future, that love will stay strong. Now, let us raise our glasses as we toast this amazing couple.”

Duo blushed as everyone lifted their glasses and looked over at Heero when his hand was squeezed. Heero smiled at him and kissed his cheek as Trowa stood.

Trowa cleared his throat as he glanced around the room, “Hello everyone.” His soft voice carried easily across the room, “I’m Trowa, Duo’s best man. I’ve known Heero and Duo for fifteen years now. Duo and I became friends quickly after we met. Duo has always been there for me when I needed him and that includes helping me find myself when I had amnesia. I wasn’t there when Duo and Heero first started dating but I wasn’t surprised in the least. They had been dancing around each other for years at that point and we had debated on locking them in a closet to get them to admit their feelings but we all knew that wouldn’t work as Duo would just pick the lock and Heero would easily break the door down.” He flashed the two a smile, “I don’t know anyone who deserves to be together more than they do. I know they will be together until the end of time.” Trowa lifted his glass, “To Heero and Duo.”

“To Heero and Duo!” The guests repeated.

Duo beamed at them all and leaned against Heero before Noin called out, “It’s time for Heero and Duo’s first dance as a married couple!”

Heero stood and held out a hand for Duo to take. Duo took it with a smile and let Heero led him out onto the dance floor as ‘I Swear’ by All-4-One started to play.

“I love this song!” Duo whispered to Heero.

“I know.” Heero told him as they moved slowly to the music. 

Duo beamed at him and leaned in to kiss him, “Sorry I was late.”

“It’s fine.” Heero whispered back, “You’re here, that’s all that matters.”

Duo nodded and let his head rest on Heero’s shoulder as they swayed with the music. He felt his eyes start to close as exhaustion set in, “Ro?”

“Hmm?”

“I think we should go before I pass out in front of everyone.”

He felt Heero’s arms tighten around him, “Can you walk?”

“I can probably get to the door, and no it’s not because of injuries. I just haven’t slept much over the past week.”

Heero nodded and slowly led Duo off the dance floor as other couples crowded the floor. Sally met them at the door.

“Trowa and Quatre will keep everyone busy.” Sally told them as Heero lifted Duo bridal style, “Come on.”

* * *

_ December 22, AC 210 _

_ Heero and Duo’s bedroom _

When Duo woke he found himself lying on a soft surface with a very familiar firm body next to him.

Hands stroked his back as he pressed closer.

“Morning love.” 

“Mmm.” Duo hummed as he slowly opened his eyes, “Sal didn’t keep me?”

Heero chuckled, “No. She said you’d recover better at home.”

Duo hummed his agreement and tilted his head back for a kiss.

Heero happily kissed back and reached up to cup Duo’s face.

“Mmm.” Duo hummed again as they broke the kiss.

“How are you feeling?” Heero asked him.

“A little sore and I’m still tired but I’m feeling better than I was.” Duo told him.

“Good. You had me worried.” Heero whispered.

“I know. I’m sorry ‘Ro.” Duo replied, “I would have been back on time but they got lucky.”

“Shh. I know love. Trowa told me what you told him.” Heero soothed, “I’m just happy you’re back and that you’re in my arms.”

Duo smiled at him and kissed him again, “That makes two of us. So, we have a month off to enjoy being newlyweds… what shall we do with that time?”

Heero chuckled, “I can think of a few things.”

Duo grinned, “Oh yeah? Care to show me?”

Heero grinned back and drew him into another kiss as he rolled Duo on top of him.

“Mmm. I like where this is going.” Duo smirked.

Heero smirked back and ran his hands carefully up Duo’s sides, “Tell me if anything hurts.”

“I will.” Duo breathed.

“Good.” Heero said.

And then they were much too busy to talk as they finally started their honeymoon off the right way.


End file.
